Monkey Three, Doggy Do
by RoboticRhapsody
Summary: Mojo Jojo is repeating his plot to turn people into dogs… again. This time, however, an unexpected twist took the Girls by surprise. They were turned into dogs again, and were about to be raised by someone. That someone, however, isn't Mojo Jojo. Based on JKsketchy and DuckXDuck's story, Powerpup III.


The City of Towns—! Oh, sorry. The City of Townsville. A city that sleeps. A tired town with an early, early bedtime. No need for late nights here. Gotta get that beauty sleep. So peaceful, the empty streets.

Even in the suburbs, Townsville's citizens are tucked away in their beds, including the Utoniums. Still haven't found that unified theory, eh, Professor? Ah, here's our girls, far away in a dreamy slumber. Go get 'em, Buttercup. Yes, everyone's resting up for a bright new day.

But wait. What's this? Someone in Townsville is _not_ asleep.

* * *

That someone sneaked inside the museum while everyone were either asleep or not working. The shadowy figure loomed around the museum, looking for something legendary in particular. Upon finally entering in the room of what he was looking for, he immediately took a picture of it and put the photograph right in front of one of the security program.

The thief snickered evilly as he was slowly approaching the prized treasure. He stopped right in front of the tripwire, put two clamps to put the wire on hold, and cut it in between the two clamps. He approached the pedestal with the Anubis Head standing up top. He sprayed it to reveal a net of laser beams surrounding the statue. The thief carefully pushed the Head with one hand and it landed on the other.

He was going to make a run back to where he entered, but quickly realized he forgot something. He rushed towards what he was looking for—two pink diamonds the size of eyeballs—and broke the glass, causing the alarm to sound. He picked them up and immediately got out of the museum.

* * *

Morning rolled around, and the Powerpuff Girls, with the help of the police, were examining the robbery of the Anubis Head.

Blossom, the read-haired leader of the Powerpuff Girls, was closely examining the pedestal before turning to the curator, "Hmm… well, it _is_ missing. Did you search for any clues, curator?"

"Well, I didn't want these brutish police trouncing around my beautiful museum," the curator said in a snobbish tone.

"That's silly," the heroic leader remarked, narrowing her eyes.

She turned to her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and ordered them to spread out and search for clues. As they ran all around the museum at the speed of sound, their foot cut deep furrows on the floor beneath them. A few seconds later, they crashed to the wall where the pedestal stood, fruitless of any clues. The damage they left behind them caused the curator to faint on one of the cops' arms.

The cop turned his head to the Girls, still holding onto the curator. "Well, uh… there was something else stolen… Would that qualify as a clue?"

The super-powered kids turned to where the police was pointing his face to, and weren't sure whether to feel astounded or annoyed; the Anubial Jewels were missing from the glass, and the glass containing it was broken. All three Girls stared dumbfounded at the glass container.

" ** _Again?!_** " Buttercup groaned loudly. She and her sisters knew exactly who was involved in the thievery.

"Didn't he already tried it twice?" Bubbles recalled.

"Right!" Blossom affirmed, "Does he really think it would work the third time?"

* * *

"YES!" the thief exclaimed back in his lair, atop the volcano. He was inserting the two jewels he stole in the eye sockets of the Anubis Head.

"With these jewels, the magic curse of the ancient Anubis Dog's head will finally be unleashed!" He raised the statue straight up with his hands as if he was holding a royal child, "And then the human race will bow down to me, **_Mojo Jojo_**!"

As the evil chimpanzee was preparing to shovel the many jewels he possessed in a hatch, he heard a crash coming from the ceiling and heard the voices he wanted to hear.

"Not so fast…"

"…Mojo…"

"…Jojo!"

The Powerpuff Girls approached the super-intelligent primate and confronted him about his repeated plan to turn people into dogs.

"We know what you're up to, Mojo!" Blossom stated.

"You tried this stupid trick twice before!" Buttercup continued.

"And we beat you both times!" Bubbles concluded.

But Mojo, still bearing his toothy grin, felt pretty confident with the plan he redid, "Aha! This I know! But, there are several differences that will guarantee for this diabolical scheme to work. That is to say, I have learned from my past mistakes in regards of this plan I have tried twice, and learned fatal flaws in both. Now, I will use these precautions to my advantage, to ensure that this brilliant plan will succeed, and I, Mojo Jojo, will rule the world!"

As Mojo unleashed a diabolical laugh from his throat, the Girls weren't even impressed at all. They stared at him like students paying attention to a boring monotonic teacher.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Mojo," Blossom said in a bored tone.

"But I do say," Mojo replied, "Now, pay attention, you little brats. Here is how my new plan with the Anubis Head will proceed—!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Buttercup complained, "We know what you're gonna say! You're not gonna turn us to dogs, you'll put up a metallic plate on your butt even though it would be gross for us to bite it, and you won't drop the Anubis Head." She flailed her arms upward in frustration, "There, save your breath, Mojoke! Can we beat you up now?!"

"Oh, you foolish little girl," Mojo sneered, as he was pointing the Anubis Head, "You didn't let me explain!"

With that, the Anubial Jewels flashed right onto the Girls, causing them to turn into puppies. This caused them to fall down to a dog cage, where Mojo locked them in. They stared in shock for a second, feeling a little dumb for actually falling for that, then proceeded to bark at Mojo furiously.

Mojo only laughed at them, "As you witnessed yourself, I have finally correctly analyzed the situation. Now, I _shall_ turn you into dogs, and once you have become dogs, I will take the proper precautions to ensure that while you are _dogs_ , there will be no _biting_ and no _dropping_. And to ensure that you mutts won't bite me and cause me to drop the Anubis Head, I shall place you inside this dog cage made of Antidote X, which you will not break out of, and so, will not bite my heiny. And now that you are securely placed in my homemade Antidote-X dog cage, meaning you brats cannot escape, I will finally turn the entire human race into dogs, and rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The now-puppies kept barking, and tried to break the cage by biting it or head-butting it.

The evil genius wasn't finished, "But there's more. To ensure that you won't have an easy time while you are dogs, I will not be the ones to raise you, which is to say I will not be responsible to feed you, take you for walks or scoop your excrements. Instead, I know three individuals, who you might know well, to raise you the way they do it."

From a distance, a whooshing sound can be heard, slowly getting louder and louder. Mojo raised his hand and adjusted his ear to hear the sound better. He know who are coming into his lair.

"Oh, in fact, they should be here riiiight abooouuut… now!"

As soon as he finished his phrase, three figures broke into the ceiling and landed right in front of Mojo. The Powerpups were _not_ pleased at who they were greeted to.


End file.
